


Rose's Birthday Wish

by Ree923



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Ask Questions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, sort of crack, starts as romance but ends as crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/pseuds/Ree923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is another year older and the Doctor decides to give her something special for her big day. Of course, nothing is ever simple, and well - add Jackie, Mickey, and Jack into things and it's gonna get crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So what did you wish for?” Mickey asked Rose as she blew out her candles. She glanced over at the Doctor who was smiling at her like a little kid and smiled back. She looked over at Mickey and lightly punched his arm. The band started playing old 80's love songs, a weakness for Rose, and she didn't think she could be happier.

“I can’t say or it won’t come true, will it?” she winked, just a bit tipsy. The other guests at her birthday party laughed at that and she started cutting pieces of the cake for everyone. She couldn’t believe the Doctor had thought to throw her a surprise party at her mum’s house. It was almost — domestic. Almost normal.

She glanced at Jack hitting on her mother and groaned inwardly. That was something she would not think about — she had other things on her mind tonight and none of them involved her mother having — fun. She took another drink of her, what was she drinking? She didn’t remember, but it was from a planet she couldn’t pronounce anyway so she tossed the thought aside and finished her drink, swaying to the Def Leppard ballad flowing through the room,have you ever needed someone so bad...

And just where was her handsome partner in crime off to now? She scanned the crowd and froze. He was talking in a dark corner to someone — familiar. Oh god, he was talking to Tricia Delaney. The girl Mickey had gone off with when Rose had disappeared. She turned to Mickey and glared.

“What the hell is that — why is she here Mickey?” Mickey had been in the middle of taking a shot of whiskey and choked on it as he saw who Rose was pointing at, this was awkward. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

“Well, I didn’t really make the guest list out, Rose,” he sputtered. He wasn't dating Tricia anymore and it wasn't like he was with Rose anymore but he knew better to argue with a tipsy Tyler woman.

Rose’s eyes narrowed. Then who did? She sat down as she realized who must have invited Tricia — the same man who had planned her party. The Doctor.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, he glanced up from his conversation and waved to her like a lunatic. Rose gave a half wave back and a frozen smile that would have frightened any human male pinned by it. The Doctor however was not human, yet somehow even more male than any man on earth. And just as stupid. Tricia glanced over at Rose and smirked then leaned closer to the Doctor and whispered something. Must have been funny as hell because the Doctor was laughing like an idiot.

She didn't know where she was going, but it was suddenly too crowded in her mum's flat. She threw on her jacket and ran out the door.

She was halfway down the block when a hand grabbed her and spun her around. She was just about to scream when she saw herself staring into the Doctor's confused eyes. She swallowed a bit, he had no idea what that look was doing to her, and - she was mad at him. Damn Tricia stupid Delaney stupidly coming to her stupid birthday party. She tried to turn away but he wasn't letting go of her arm.

"Rose?" her name hung in the air like he was asking something more, but she wouldn't let his low voice stop her from being furious.

"You invited that - woman to my party. How could you?"

"Woman?"

"Tricia Delaney! You know bloody well who she is!" Rose spat the words out and the Doctor laughed.

"Oh is that all - you can't be mad about that now can you - I mean you're not even dating Mickey anymore and come to think of it he's not dating her anymore. Not that I can blame him for going after her, beautiful girl you know, so welcoming when I needed to learn how to dance."

"Excuse me? She helped you with that?" Rose was beyond shocked and she reacted like any good Tyler woman would.

The Doctor rubbed his face and looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Yes Rose, dance instructors usually help one learn how to dance - I mean I can dance but not as well as I used to, at least not in this body you know and - you slapped me!" He seemed to suddenly realize this and frowned at her.

She couldn't believe she found that cute. She backed away trying not to let him see her embarassment. He tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"I invited her to the party because her boyfriend is in the band and when he asked me if he could bring a date, well, who am I to say no. And she had been pretty helpful teaching me some steps. What is that look on your face now?" He put on his glasses and stared at her like she was one of his experiments on the Tardis.

Rose took a deep breath and started laughing. The Doctor looked at her like she was ill and frowned again.

"Are you all right? You seem - agitated."

"I'm - I'm fine, Doctor, just so stupid to think you'd invite Tricia as your date." Where the heck had that come from? Rose put a hand over her mouth and the Doctor laughed out loud.

"Silly ape, why would I bring a another date to my original and only date's birthday party? Yes, I am fairly certain that made sense."

She flung herself into his arms and hugged him. Hugging her back he kissed the top of her head, making her shiver.

"Are you cold? We should be going anyway, lots more to see tonight..." he dragged her off towards the Tardis babbling on about some secret plan.

"What - more? Really - Doctor - the party was enough - more than enough. You don't have to do anything else - you're perfect."

He stared at her for a moment not moving. Then he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered softly in a tone she'd never heard him use before tonight.

"Birthday surprises are best left - surprising." The words flowed through Rose like melted butter, sending a rush of emotion through her. Shaking it off before he could see her embarassment and tease her for her ape like reaction she smiled brightly and let him lead her inside the blue box.

With a whirr and a hum, the Tardis disappeared from the Powell Estates and the stars winked at each other, at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky burst into a multitude of colors, fireworks were too generic a term for the feathery streaks of colors and patterns Rose and the Doctor gazed at in silent awe. The planet was specifically for holidays and celebrations and right now — it was all for her. It was magnificent. She didn’t notice him staring at her as she watched the show, listening to music float up from the dance hall in the hills below. She could see couples walking in, getting ready for the evening to come.

“It’s amazing!” she squealed. He reached out and took her hand and turned back to watch the display a small smile on his face.

“I’m glad you like it, hope you like the rest of your presents.” He grinned at her reaction.

“Presents? Like more than one? Honestly, this has been the best night of my life, Doctor. You don’t have to do anything else.”

“Let me be the judge of that Ms. Tyler. Come on let’s go.”

“Where to now?”

“Surprises, Ms. Tyler, surprises.”

They ran, hand in hand to the dance hall where music was swirling into the night and couples danced in perfect rhythm. Taking her hand he spun her onto the dance floor and pulled her to him. Her eyes shot him a look of mischief and she leaned in close to his body swaying her hips just a bit closer than usual to his. She enjoyed the look of surprise on his face and let him lead her around the dance floor.

The other couples cleared a way for them as Rose and the Doctor never took their eyes off each other, dancing and breathing in perfect harmony. The song seemed to hold them together, sweeping them into a rhythm known only to them. They moved as one and Rose could swear that she could hear his voice singing to her in her mind. He dipped her and pulled her to him again so slowly, gently licking his lower lip as he caught her eyes again. She shivered once more but did not move her gaze from his.

As the music ended, Rose found herself still staring into the Doctor’s eyes. She was about to say something when she noticed a young man tapping her date on the shoulder.

“Here now, you can’t have her all night can you? Let someone else have a go, eh?”

The Doctor stepped back and allowed Rose to make the decision.

“Actually, I think I’m done dancing for now — at least here.” She noticed the look the Doctor gave her at that last comment and smiled. Taking his arm, she happily ran out of the dance hall with her Doctor.

“This has been wonderful.” Rose breathed once they were back on the Tardis. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me. You really are the best friend I've ever had, you know that? Like the brother I never had, it's sweet.” The Doctor caught his breath at that and glared at her for a moment.

"Brother. Right. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'll be getting you home now to your mum's so you can sleep off the last of that wine from tonight, and I'll pick you up in the morning." He would not meet her eyes and it was her turn tonight to frown at him.

"Doctor, is everything ok? What's wrong?" Rose asked. Everything had been going so well. She watched as he started the Tardis up and muttered under his breath. She couldn't make out the words but her name was definitely in the rant somewhere. Along with the words "dance lessons" and "new suit". He turned to her with an odd expression and growled out the next sentence.

"Wrong? What could be wrong? I just spent tonight trying to show you how important you are to me and you say I'm your brother. What could be wrong with that, at least you didn't say grandfather or aged uncle. I should be happy with brother, it's so - fraternal - and that's what we are right? Fraternal? Brotherly? Well brotherly sisterly - well you know what I'm getting at. I'll just drop you at your mum's door and be on my way till tomorrow." He was flustered and Rose stood there in shock. He was babbling, well like always, but this time it was about her, and his reaction to what she was telling him. This was new. This was fun.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, still glaring as she ran her hand through his hair and kept it there, gently squeezing. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. She rested her head on his chest and he held her softly.

"Rose, I'm sorry - it's your birthday and I'm acting like a spurned boyfriend. I mean," he froze at the realization he had said that to her, "I mean, I've been acting like I'd like to be your lover - god that didn't come out right either."

"You want to be my lover." It was a statement, not a question. His startled eyes locked onto hers for the briefest of moments before her lips moved onto his in a kiss that sent a jolt of electricity from her body to his. Pulling her tightly against him, his mouth opened, letting her tongue claim his, letting her take control - but only for that first moment of shock. Ripping his lips from hers, he pushed her away. Confused, Rose started to protest until she felt him swing her over his shoulder and stride purposefully to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor’s bedroom door opened seemingly on its own accord, slamming shut behind them as they entered the candle lit room. Rose looked around, stunned as she took in the black satin sheets, low sexy music playing, and the way the Doctor’s hand was possessively fondling her under her short skirt.

He flipped her onto the bed and she landed with a thud, shocked at his forcefulness. Then, he was suddenly on top of her, holding her hands above her head, licking and kissing up her throat to her left ear, whispering things in a language she didn’t understand. His eyes burned with an ancient hunger, and she swallowed hard as the alien words surrounded her. She could hear his voice singing to her in her head again and didn’t try to rationalize it. Quietly in the background, the Tardis took matters into her own and started up, dematerializing from the planet and heading for their next destination.

Rose didn’t focus too long on the knowledge they were moving again, because the Doctor’s hands were quite methodically moving under her short denim skirt to her barely there underwear. He roughly tore the fabric away and began stroking her inner thighs like he’d had years of practice learning how to make her moan. She could feel herself getting wet and ready, the current of sexual energy sending little bolts of heat throughout her body.

She waited, but he never quite touched her damp curls. She arched into his touch and still he would not touch her there. Her eyes flew open and he could see his question answered in her eyes. She wanted him too. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue finding each sensitive nerve in her mouth that made her want to kiss every part of his body. Her hands explored and somehow got him out of his jacket never once breaking the kiss.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” his breath tickled her ear as his tongue found a particular spot behind it and licked. She groaned and tilted her head to give him better access and noticed a bottle of something chilling next to the bed and various oils and — oh god, sex toys. There were handcuffs on the table.

He had planned this, he had meant to have sex tonight all along. Just who were the handcuffs for anyway? She couldn’t wait to find out, but first she thought she’d see just how far she could push him. It wasn’t every night he tried to get her in bed. Let’s see his moves, she thought wickedly.

Sitting up laughing she pushed him back a bit. He looked at her, dazed as she giggled.

“Doctor, you were planning to seduce me tonight!” she squealed.

“No! I mean, I was planning just give you a nice massage and toast your birthday, I had nothing to do with the — devices on the nightstand,” they could hear the Tardis laugh at that, “but you had to go say I was like a brother to you,” he protested, almost squeaking.

She reached out and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her through dark fathomless eyes. Her own eyes widened in false innocence and she moved her hips under him, casually brushing up against his arousal. He gasped incoherently and shuddered.

"So - you don't feel like a brother to me, huh?" she teased, watching his reaction. His already dark eyes held hers with a gaze that made her mouth go dry. He shook his head slowly and she reached out to him, trying to keep her breath steady.

“Hmm, we should talk about this — plan you had.” She started stroking him through his trousers, barely touching him, but firm enough to get a good idea of what she was doing to him. He tried to kiss her again, but she jumped up from the bed and backed towards the door.

“Rose! Where do you think you are going?” he hissed, grabbing for her. She twirled out of his reach and giggled.

“Oh no, Mr. Always in Control Time Lord, I think that you need to explain just what all of these oils and — um toys are doing in your room if you didn’t think we’d be in here naked and willing.” She grabbed a bottle of massage oil marked, ‘hot mouth’ and looked at it in curiousity.

“The Tardis” he said again as he started walking towards her with a hungry look, but Rose smiled widely at him and moved deftly out of the way back towards the bed. As he jumped onto the mattress, she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him softly. He closed his eyes and didn’t notice she had handcuffed him to the bed until he tried to move his arms to grab her. She laughed low in her throat and unzipped his trousers. Pulling them down his lean hips, she noted that his black boxers seemed, tight.

“The Tardis has never presented an inkling of wanting to see us use sex toys, Doctor. I doubt she’d want to start now.” Her voice was like silk and she paused, reflecting. “I wonder what they are all for. Maybe we can find out together.”

Pushing his open shirt away, she placed a soft kiss over where she knew each of his hearts to be, and bit his nipple, holding it in her teeth for a moment before blowing on it. She used some of the massage oil and watched in wonder as he closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to maintain some form of control. He fought to raise his hips to hers. She slowly moved over him, never letting him close enough to enter her, but close enough that he was left panting with need. She glanced at the bottle; ah it said it made you feel like a hot mouth was licking you…interesting. She poured it over him and rubbed mercilessly, delighting in his labored breaths and pleas to remove the handcuffs.

“Rose, please.” He gasped as she ran her hands over his chest, flicking at his nipples with her fingertips, following it with her tongue. Reaching over him, she let her breasts graze his mouth as she reached for a toy on the nightstand. Turning it on, she was pleased to see that the slender rod hummed and vibrated. She dipped it in another of the oils, this one was marked ‘tingly’ and smiled down at him while she moved to remove his boxers.

“Please? Please what? You thought you could just show me some fireworks and dance with me, and now you want to dance with me?” She leaned down and kissed his inner thigh making him jump. Her mouth moved up and down his thighs, coming so close to his arousal that he whimpered just a little. She let her hand caress his need, then she leaned down to take him in her mouth as she pushed the vibrator up his bum. He growled a warning but it was too late, he tore the handcuffs from the bed and reached for her with a kind of madness.

The kiss was all things, hunger, need, passion, life, death. She was trapped beneath him and his eyes betrayed a power she had never seen in him before. He ran his fevered hands over her body, ripping her shirt off revealing a lacy red bra. He looked at it for just the briefest of moments before that was ripped away as well, exposing her firm breasts. His mouth instantly was upon them, sucking and nipping until she was squirming under his touch.

“Doctor,” she panted, squirming beneath him. He watched in satisfaction as her need for him filled her eyes and made her gasp with each touch. He would show her things she couldn't begin to dream about and show her all the ways she made him complete. He continued biting and licking at her exposed flesh, taking in the nipples one at a time, gliding his tongue over them like a ring of fire. She screamed his name in shock. His mouth was like lava, consuming her body, and she needed more.

His fingers trailed a hot path from her breasts over her stomach, going lower still - stopping as he caught the look in her eyes and saw her need equal to his own. Her breath caught in her throat as he found his target between her thighs. His fingers hovered over her damp curls for just a moment, his dark eyes focusing on hers with a blazing message of possession. He stared down at her with what she could only interpret as intense desire.

Then his voice took on a dangerous edge. “I am not,” he murmured finding and softly stroking her center “your brother. Far from it Rose. I'm your mate."

"My f-friend?" Rose's voice stammered as he stroked hot and fast. His fingers entered her and he began a rhythm as his thumb continued to tease her clit. The fingers curled a bit inside her and she clutched to his back, sobbing in frustration. She wanted him inside of her, now, always, forever. His mouth plundered hers, wrenching moans from her as easily as if she had had a choice. She was lost in his touch and yet still striving for so much more. His fingers left her and she cried out for the loss. She didn't have long to mourn as he entered her before she had a chance to react.

"I - am - your - mate," he said fiercely, each word punctuated by a rough thrust, “your lover, your husband, anything you want to call it. Rose, you are mine, you know that don't you?"

"What?" Rose was still reeling from his kisses, what was he saying?

"Mine." he repeated, filling her with his need over and over. "Mine for all time. Say it, say it now before I lose what's left of my sanity." he rasped.

"Yours," she stammered, flushed with lust and love and a million other emotions. "Yours, only yours, please."

“Please what?” he repeated her words from just minutes ago. “Please take you right here? Please claim you as my woman for the rest of our lives? Please what, Rose? It is your birthday you know, you get to make the wish.”

“Please love me!” the words rushed out before she could stop them and his eyes took on a look of triumph. He kissed her hard and fast, then rocked in time with her until they were both hanging onto a ledge and neither of them wanted to fall off first. Grasping at each other, slick with oil and need, they raced towards completion blindly. The Doctor looked at her slowed just a little. Puzzled, she gasped for breath and saw an odd glow in his eyes.

“Do you mean it?” he asked forcefully.

“What?” she asked through her haze.

“Do you want me to love you? Because I do, I do so much Rose, have done for — just forever. I -“he rasped, tears forming in his eyes.

“Love me.” she affirmed, and the pace picked up again, her inner muscles clenching him, not wanting him gone for even a moment. He felt the beginnings of release pounding inside of him until they were both washed away in a flood of love and need and euphoria.

Entwined in each others arms and legs, they gazed at each other in silence for the longest moment. Then, without further words, kissed once more, gently and honestly before falling asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose awoke with just the slightest of hangovers and stretched lazily. Glancing next to her she saw a very naked Doctor lying beside her and smiled, studying him as he slept. He had the most amazing long lashes, she had never noticed before since he always had his eyes open. She smirked, and his mouth open, babbling. She ran a finger over his lips and he sighed in his sleep. He was still here; then again, it was his room she giggled. Then she noticed they were a bit sticky from the massage oils. She glanced at the night stand where five very empty bottles of oil lay scattered among hand cuffs and an impressively complete set of toys. ‘Hot Mouth’ was a favorite of his now, but she preferred “Lightly Bitten” herself. Her breasts tingled at the memory and she flushed a bit. She still couldn’t believe last night had really happened.

Knowing the Tardis would clean up the Doctor’s room, she slid out of bed and went to run a shower, giving a mental apology to the ship about the state they'd left the bedroom. She’d never been in his bathroom before, and she noticed that it had a hot tub in it. A very large hot tub - she briefly wondered just how large a hot tub a man would need if he didn't 'entertain' then put the thought out of her mind and focused on more important matters. Her bathroom just had a standard tub — that didn’t seem fair. Well, she’d have to just come in here when she wanted to soak, and if he wanted to join her…that would just be wonderful. She nodded approvingly at the red and black décor, and wondered if the Tardis had decorated.

Lathering up in his shower, she closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the Doctor’s shower gel, he always smelled like heaven and musk and a bit of honey. She resolved to snag a few bottles of this stuff to take to her bathroom later. Soaping up her breasts, she imagined his hands there and let her fingers glide lower until she was massaging her center, sighing his name and not hearing the shower door open. Strong hands encircled her waist and a deeply seductive voice swirled into her ear as she squealed.

“Having fun without me?” he asked, rubbing his arousal against her from behind. She leaned back into him and tilted her head so he could kiss her neck. His tongue could vibrate better than any of the toys they had used. Another Time Lord quirk she’d have no trouble getting used to, she decided happily. His hands stroked her breasts, circling them gently as his mouth nibbled at her shoulder. She struggled to form her next thought.

“I was dirty,” she explained patiently as his tongue danced over her flesh, sending a wave of need through her that she hadn’t expected after the hours of sex the night before. Hmm, nice, tongue, very - Rose shuddered as his fingernails slid down her soapy body and one very naughty finger found its way between her thighs. Gasping she could feel her heart try to burst out of her chest. He didn't seem to notice the reaction, simply stroking her and casually talking like they weren't both naked and touching in his shower.

“Hmm, yes, you were, very dirty. I didn’t know you could put her feet around your neck like that, very primitive. I think you must repeat it for me later so I can properly admire your technique.” He spun her around and kissed her under the gently pounding water and her arms went round him without hesitation. The kiss was soft, gentle and Rose groaned into his mouth as she pressed up against his body wanting to breathe him in and never let go.

"I notice you have a large - hot tub." she grinned, leaning back to look up at him. "Holding out on me?"

"Never was brave enough to ask you in before." he admitted and she realized he wasn't just talking about the tub. He picked her up and jumped with her into the warm bubbling waters of the whirlpool tub. It was much deeper than any she'd ever been in before and they plunged underwater for a moment. Laughing, the Doctor watched as she sputtered and wiped the water out of her large brown eyes. He kissed her nose and grinned. Rose brushed his hair back from his eyes, running her hand through the thick mane of wet hair and she grinned as he took a deep breath at her touch.

“I love you.” She looked into his eyes as she said it and saw the sharp reaction of joy and hunger as he gazed at her. “I didn’t really say it last night, but I love you, and last night — it was — well — quite a good birthday.” She blushed at the last bit, and thought back to when he had lowered his head to her damp curls and his magical tongue had vibrated the words to “Happy Birthday” into them, sucking her center every time the word ‘you’ came up in the song. That tongue was nothing to be underestimated. She wondered if all the talking he did strengthened it. She laughed at that and his eyes narrowed.

"Something funny, Ms. Tyler?" he asked softly. He pushed her up against the tub's wall and she could feel his need pressing into her soft flesh.

"Um, just wondering if your tongue takes song requests. Preferably 3 hour long concerts actually." She squealed again as he dove underwater and started working his magic once again. She never realized she would be so happy about the Time Lord ability to hold one's breath so long.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor helped Rose out of the whirlpool tub and presented her with a soft yellow robe that fit her perfectly. She raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had such a robe prepared in his bathroom, but he merely grinned and pulled her back to the bedroom. She decided not to mention he was still naked.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, heading toward the bed.

“I don’t thing you could surprise me after last night.” She laughed and sat next to him as he fumbled around the nightstand. Pulling out a small package, he shyly handed it to her. It was wrapped in a soft silver paper that tickled her skin slightly as she held the gift.

“What’s this?” she asked softly.

“One of your birthday gifts. Open it.” He looked from the gift, to her face, and back again with a look of nervousness and pride. Giving him an amused glance, she gently ripped the paper off and opened the small box. A long silver chain with tiny links glistened at her, each link shimmered a different color as the light bounced onto it and she realized the necklace seemed to hum softly. Hanging from the end of the chain was a small, clear crystal rose glowing with faint silver bursts of light. He took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. She fought tears as she held the charm and stared at it.

"It's beautiful." She looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss which he happily gave her. His hands slid under her robe and pulled her closer to him and she pushed him backwards on the bed. He pulled the robe off of her and she could feel the beginnings of his need pressing into her thigh. Kissing harder now, they rolled off the bed onto the floor and laughed in surprise.

"So - you like it? I didn't know if you would, I mean - I hoped when I made it that you would -" he stammered, not meeting her eyes.

"You made this?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yep. The sonic screwdriver is quite handy. And - I only made the chain - the charm is from Gallifrey. I brought a rose bush home once, just as an example of alien plant life you know - did you know that the peach is actually part of the rose family? So are strawberries, almonds, all sorts of -"

"Doctor!" Rose laughed.

"What - oh, I was babbling again, hmm? Well, anyway, on Gallifrey - I had a friend who was quite the artist and he carved a rose out of a single piece of crystal. He gave it to me as a gift, and now I'm giving it to you. I - hope you like it."  
"I love it. And I love you. Thank you." She hugged him to her and she realized the Tardis was not moving. She jumped up and laughed.

"We've landed!" she pulled him up and started to run out of the room.

"Rose!" he called after her. She spun around and looked at him, questioning.

"Don't you think we should put some clothes on before we run outside? Don't want to scare the locals." She laughed again and ran into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Maybe - we can get dressed in a little bit," he panted as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Gazing down at him as she rubbed up against his hard arousal, she leered down at her lover.

"Maybe - if I ever let you out of this bed again." He groaned as she slid down onto his need and leaned in to lick his nipple, sucking it gently until he flipped her over and showed her all the reasons they shouldn't get dressed again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor escorted Rose to her room and kissed her hand. Looking into her eyes, he allowed himself a quick kiss to her eyelids and held her for a moment before releasing her. Her charm glowed steadily and she smiled up at him, pulling her fluffy robe around her like a hug.

“There are clothes on your bed; I’d like it if you wore them. I’ll be waiting by the door.” With one of the shy smiles she had come to enjoy this morning, he kissed her nose and walked towards his room to get dressed.

Entering her room, she smiled. There on the bed was a simple gold and ivory toga with a gold rope belt. Walking towards the bed, she noticed golden sandals next to the dress. She dressed quickly then looked at herself in the mirror. So many changes in the last 24 hours. She should feel nervous, but she didn’t. She felt love for her Doctor, and remembered his words. “I am your lover, husband, anything you want to call it, but you are mine.” She felt a moment's sadness that it was all said in the heat of passion. Time Lords didn't get married. She shook it off and ran to the console room where he was waiting in a matching toga and sandals. His legs looked lovely and she wondered briefly if he was wearing anything under the toga. She resolved to find out as soon as possible.

When Rose and the Doctor left the Tardis, he let her go first and just watched her reaction. The planet was covered in a silver moss with jeweled trees glistening with every colored gem imaginable. Mountains covered in flowers of deep purples and rich blood reds towered in the distance. And Rose could hear singing but could not see anyone. She looked around and walked out into the vast silver field they had landed in, spinning around in a circle. She spun so fast that she fell to the ground, laughing and he grinned at her as he helped her up again.

“Where are we?” she asked, holding onto him. 

He seemed very nervous and cleared his throat. "Rose. I want you to know that I meant what I said last night. I love you. You believe me, don't you?" His voice seemed serious, almost distant as he stared down at her. She tilted her head and gave him a look of mild confusion. Was something wrong?

"Of course. I love you too."

"Good. I mean, that is good to hear. Um - funny thing about love - sometimes you don't think to think before you do - do you understand?"

"No, not really, but I'm sort of used to that after all the times I've heard you confuse me."

The Doctor looked up at the sky as if waiting for some help in the conversation, then gazed back down at Rose. Swallowing, he took her hand. He let the pause surround them for a few minutes and tried to word his next thought in a coherent manner.

"Rose, I didn't mean for us to - mate last night."

Something flashed across her face. Shock, hurt, and yes, a bit of anger. She pulled her hand away and stalked off muttering about arrogant Time Lords taking advantage of tipsy birthday girls and then dumping them on an abandoned planet with an "I'm sorry and thanks for the shag." He followed her trying to grab her hand. She would have none of it.

"Rose, wait - that didn't come out the way I wanted it to - please wait." His voice was getting closer. Damn, that meant she wasn't stalking off fast enough. She broke into a run, cursing that the sandals did not make the job any easier. Tripping over a half hidden log, she fell to the ground and didn't bother to try getting up again. He reached down for her and she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Stupid Time Lord - think you can just tell the brainless ape you love her and have a go - then play dress up in the woods somewhere like we're little kids with no feelings. I have feelings, Doctor - maybe that is just too alien for you to figure out, but feelings are what keeps you from being anything more than a wind up toy running around the universe babbling about every new species of worm you come across under your shoe."

"Now wait a minute, Rose. You aren't really being fair!" he almost squeeked the words out in his own defense. "I have feelings. I have loads of feelings, just because I don't go bonkers over every last celebrity wedding or some silly music concert doesn't mean that I am a heartless prig. And - don't you walk away from me Rose Marion Tyler - we are not through talking here!" He almost shouted at her retreating figure and then noticed something. She had circled round and headed the other way - running as if her life depended on it. Towards the Tardis.

He realized where her mind was going with this and ran after her. Too late. She jumped into the ship and locked him out.

"Rose - open this door this instant."

"Go to hell!" came the defiant response. He growled under his breath, was nothing simple with this woman? Pounding on the door, he heard a warning from the Tardis.

"Ok, sorry - didn't mean to pound on you. Let me in, old girl." he smiled. The door remained locked. Frustrated he moved to hit the door again, but thought better of it. Sitting down on the ground, he wondered just when everything had gone so wrong. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes.

Love was very complicated, especially if you were dealing with a stubborn human female who didn't wait to hear explanations. He opened his eyes and smiled in spite of the situation, remembering the feel of her body under his and the way she screamed his name. Yes, he thought, he liked complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

“Rose! Please, love, let me in — I have to explain a few things to you.” The voice was like honey, soft, sweet, and very persuasive. Rose glared back at the door and stuck her tongue out, knowing he couldn’t see it then sat on the floor muttering softly. The Tardis tried to tell her something, but Rose was too busy being angry. She stood up and yelled through the door.

“Stupid, horrible, sexy Time Lord — wait — not sexy — stupid!” Rose kicked the door of the Tardis and there was an angry blast of air that hit her in the face. Apologizing, she sat down again and held her head in her hands, swearing. The Tardis would have rolled her eyes, if she’d had them.

Outside the Tardis, off in the distance, the Doctor could see the procession. Damn, right on time. This was going to turn out very embarrassing if he couldn’t get her to come out and join him. He hadn’t even explained why they were there; dressed in the robes, ready to make this right. He did everything backwards, and now he would have to actually explain it to her when he should have already asked her. Not that it mattered, he thought almost giddy. She was going to kill him when she found out what they'd actually done last night.

The procession of ten ministers on horseback stopped in front of him, the oldest one dressed in robes of gold and green. He stared at the Doctor in silence and waited. He did not like being kept waiting, even if it was for something as momentous as this. The Last of The Time Lords and - a human. Very odd, but well, the man's planet was gone. The other ministers, dressed simply in green togas merely waited for the signal to begin.

"Um, Cheval - hello there, lovely day!" Then to the Tardis, "Rose, honey, could you come out here for just a moment - visitors!"

"Go. To. Hell," the sweetly tart voice spat out to him. Smiling at the ministers, he knocked on the door, giving a little embarrassed laugh when the door did not open. Of course it wouldn't. Why would his very own Tardis help him out when he was dying of embarassment? He wondered if it were possible to actually die of embarassment. Would it be painful? Had anyone actually done it before? He'd have to check the Tardis library if he ever got inside the damn box again and -

"Doctor." The one word, spoken by Cheval, the Grand Minister of the Intergalactic Records, sliced through the Doctor like a sharp sword. Without warning, the door to the Tardis opened and Rose walked out, smiling at the new development.

"Hello, boys!" She nodded, pointedly ignoring the Doctor. "What may we do for you?"

Cheval looked at the Doctor with a weary expression. Had he kidnapped the poor child? He'd have to ask. Pity, the two of them looked rather nice together.

"Doctor - the ceremony - " At Rose's confused expression the Doctor grabbed her hand, smiling up at the minister.

"All ready!" At the Doctor's words, Rose ripped her hand out of his and glared.

"For what, exactly?" The Doctor blew out a long puff of air from the side of his mouth and shrugged weakly.

"Um, well, you see - you may have noticed we were wearing robes." At Rose's hard look, he continued quickly. "These men are the keepers of records for Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey? Your planet? It's gone though." Forgetting to be angry for a moment, Rose stared up at the men in confused silence. The oldest minister decided to move things along a bit.

"Madam, we offer salutations and many blessings on this most important day. We are prepared to begin." The men all dismounted and circled the Doctor and Rose. She shot quick looks to all of them and turned back to the very nervous man next to her.

"Explanations would be in order, wouldn't you say?" she smirked at him without humor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rose - I love you and today is the day I was going to ask you something - these men would be witnesses, just to make it legal you know, stupid Gallifreyan laws and jumping through hoops. And I wanted it to be special but you locked me out - and - you know you slapped me again? Is this going to become a habit, because I must say I'm not really enjoying it without being tied up first." At Cheval's cough of displeasure, the Doctor stopped and smiled serenely at the Grand Minister. Rose pinched the Doctor's arm, enjoying his yelp of surprised pain.

"And these men are?"

"Well, they are - were - the record keepers for my world. Which is gone now, but they are sort of - well safe here. It's sort of complicated, but the short version is when Gallifrey knew the Time Wars would destroy - everything - they transferred the conciousness of the record keepers here."

"Still not gettting it, Doctor."

"Well - their bodies were destroyed, but their, I guess you could say souls were entrusted here before the final battle. Nothing can hurt them here, no one except myself could ever find them. And they are still technically the closest thing I have to the old ways, so I have to do everything by the rules. And they in turn will protect the legacy of my people here, including the day I would ask have asked you to marry me, but I can't now."

"You took me to a planet of dead record keepers to mark the day you told me you could never marry me? Are you trying to hurt me, or is this some sort of strange alien birthday ritual I'm not aware of?"

"I can't ask you to marry me because we are already married." There, he said it waiting for the slap. Rose stared at him blankly.

"You married her without the bonding ritual?" Cheval's voice was livid. "Why were we summoned - to witness your mocking of your home world's law? This is highly irregular Theta, and I must tell you that I am not amused."

Rose ignored the sputtering of the dead record keeper for a moment and looked at one very embarassed Doctor.

"Explanations would be in order, wouldn't you say?" she asked again, softly and never taking her eyes of him.

"The rules are - I take you here, we wear the robes, say the vows of intent - then we, um get married. But since Gallifrey's wedding ritual is a bit more - um, physical than Earth's well, we did things a bit backwards. We had the ritual first, then I took you here, that's why I told you that I hadn't planned to mate last night, because we would be - um, I mean we are now, you and me - "

"Let me see if I am clear on this. We had sex so now we are married?" The ministers murmurred to each other in shock. Blatent disregard to protocols and ettiquette discussing the mating ritual before the bonding. Was nothing sacred?

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded briskly, shrugging as a scared grin broke out over his face. Rose looked at him for a moment, then over to Cheval.

"And if we had the mating without the bonding ritual - would the marriage be valid?" she asked him.

"Well, no, but since you two are going to have the ritual anyway..." he let his words trail off as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Interesting, would you excuse me for just one minute?" And with that, Rose Marion Tyler walked back into the Tardis and locked the Doctor out again so he couldn't see her laugh hysterically. Only her Doctor would screw this up so beautifully. Composing herself after a few moments. she took a deep breath and walked out of the ship again and looked into his troubled eyes. Kissing him gently, she felt him relax against her and hold her tightly. She looked at the befuddled ministers and smiled.

"All righty then, let's get me bonded to the idiot Time Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose watched as the Doctor’s eyes seemed to glow a soft golden brown. He took her hands and she shuddered for a moment, finding it hard to breathe. The way he was looking at her made her mouth go dry and she felt a little dizzy — the wind started to pick up slightly and it caressed her body gently like his touch. The glow from his eyes held her just as tightly as his hand and she could not stop the tears from starting, but she would not look away. She vaguely realized her pendant was glowing with the same intensity.

“My Rose,” the Doctor’s voice was in her head and her eyes grew wide in surprise. She could feel his tongue on her throat though he hadn’t moved. It went up to her ear and she shivered just a little in shock. The tongue slipped around the edge of her ear and she felt very - warm.

Cheval cleared his throat and Rose could hear the singing all around her, though no one was singing out loud. The clearest voice of all was her Doctor and this time, she could hear the words, hear the intent of the song in her head and grinned up at him, even though the language was not her own. He grinned back and squeezed her hands sending a jolt of passion through her.

She felt the phantom tongue dip to her breasts and she bit her lip as the Doctor gave her an innocent smile. It glided over each nipple like slick hot wax, and then down it went until it was right above the start of her lace panties, licking and oh god, she didn’t think she would be able to think clearly if he continued this. Her look grew frantic as she shook her head sharply. Was that a laugh she heard in her mind? The Doctor merely looked at her with dark chocolate eyes that held a glint of a promise in them. She nodded and Cheval, misinterpreting the gesture, also nodded and began to speak.

“Doctor, Rose — we offer peace and joy to you both on this most auspicious day. Love. Alien, raging, enduring, and hopeful, unknown in so many ways to our Gallifrey, but never truly banished from our memory. This is what brings us all here together on this day, these two lovers will prove that without this connection they so freely share and show us, life cannot truly evolve. It only will echo off of itself until there is nothing left of the original intent. Rose, Theta - do you take the vows?"

“Theta?” her thoughts were in her mind, then in his, and then they were both together, their thoughts blending, flying back and forth like they had been doing this forever. She didn’t understand it, but she did not fear it. The wind swirled the gold mist from his eyes and suddenly she felt his hot breath in her ear though he did not move closer.

“School nickname, have I told you yet that the minute this is over, I am carrying you back into the Tardis and making you scream that name a few hundred times? Would you like that Rose?” The tongue dipped beneath the fabric of her lace underwear and she lost all thought.

“Yes!” Rose shouted out loud. Cheval merely nodded his approval. He still wasn’t sure she hadn’t been kidnapped, but she was clearly motivated to go through with the bonding. Very nice girl.

The Doctor smiled a secret smile at her and confirmed that he wished to wed this woman. Satisfied, Cheval announced that they were bonded and their souls were indivisible. The wind grew intense and surrounded the ministers. With a final song to announce the rituals were complete, the men disappeared like smoke into the breeze.

Immediately he lifted her up over his shoulder and the door to the Tardis opened on its own. Muttering a quick thank you to the now helpful ship, he ran down the hall to his bedroom enjoying her laugh at his obvious impatience.

"Now Rose," he said seriously, pushing her down on the bed. "This is very important - we need to have sex right this minute you see." He pulled at the top of her toga and it fell off her breasts. Quickly his tongue claimed an erect nipple and she gasped, reaching for his head, running her fingers through his hair. Her other breast was being quite lovingly massaged and she closed her eyes enjoying the feelings of absolute lust this man inspired in her.

"And - and why is that, Theta?" she asked, trying out the new name. He ripped off his own toga and helped her pull the remaining fabric of her gown off her body. She didn't even notice that she was being handcuffed to the bed.

"Well, we had the bonding and now it's time for the mating - can't have a bonding without a mating - that would be a very bad thing." He kissed her stomach and relished the sounds that were trying to become words as they left Rose's mouth. Reaching towards the bedside table, he grabbed a new bottle of oil and opened it over her breasts, letting the oil slide over her skin like another pair of hands before lightly rubbing it over each straining nipple. He pinched one nipple, then immediately bit it, just hard enough to get Rose to cry out for more. She pulled against the handcuffs and moaned gently as his tongue found each breast wanting his attention.

"Bad thing?" she repeated as the hand massaging her breast somehow found it's way between her thighs. She moaned as he stroked her slowly, kissing her neck just where she liked it. Was he talking about something? She couldn't remember anything except his fingers dancing around her clit, pinching and stroking.

"Yes, wouldn't do to go through something as meaningful as a bonding ceremony and not follow through with the wedding" His fingers entered her, slick and commanding and he enjoyed the small cries she made as she struggled to get him to move those wonderful slim fingers inside of her body.

"But - we did that last night - " she reminded him, biting her lower lip. His fingers moved faster - they were almost as dangerous as his tongue. Remembering his tongue during the ceremony, she asked him to stop. Panting, the Doctor looked down at her in confusion.

"How did you do that with your tongue - during the ceremony?" He smiled and started moving his fingers again slowly, enjoying her little moans.

"It was a bonding ceremony, my mind to yours and yours to mine. If you ever want me to, I will be able to be inside you." His fingers curled gently in her and she gasped at what he was doing to her. "In your mind, and you will be in mine. But only if you choose it. I'll never be able to do it if you don't let me in."

"I want you - in. I want you to be let in, please. Need you, love -"

The Doctor grabbed the long thin vibrator Rose had used the night before. Grinning wickedly, he dipped it in the oil marked 'tingly' and leered down at his new wife.

"Of course, but first I think I owe you a little payback for using this little number on me, eh?" His mouth came down on her clit as the vibrator was gently pushed up her behind. She shrieked and thrashed around as he sucked her center, softly pushing the vibrator around her rump for a moment before moving it inside again. As her pleading continued, he kissed her mouth hard, throwing the vibrator to the other side of the room. His arousal entered her without warning and he stopped kissing her long enough to unlock the cuffs so that her arms could go around him.

"Rose, love, need you so much, never leave me. I wouldn't survive - wouldn't want to - please -" his feverishly whispered words echoed in her heart and found a home within her soul. Yes, he was hers officially and forever, and she would find a way to make it forever, even if she had to search for answers for a lifetime. Her answer to him was to kiss him again, her tongue passing between his lips and searching for every last trace of his hunger.

His movements were slow at first, then, at her insistence became faster, harder. The sweat from exertion formed on Rose's brow and she arched her body into his with complete trust and need. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm each pushing the other's limits until they were spent, holding each other in absolute devotion, shaking with the sheer passion they still both felt, even after all of this.

Staring at each other in wonder they smiled. Then Rose began to laugh.

"Something amusing you?" One eyebrow went up in curiousity.

"We have to go tell my mum."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose giggled at the sight of the Oncoming Storm’s expression - not quite terror, but definitely not the oh so sure of himself look he usually gave the world. She pulled her husband out of the Tardis and down the street to her mum’s trying to keep a straight face. Her husband. A warm flood of emotion flowed through her causing her to shiver for a moment. She looked up at him and grinned sticking her tongue out between her teeth as she held his hand.

"Maybe she will kiss you like on Christmas." Rose sputtered, biting her lip to keep from laughing. The Doctor glared down at her trying to look stern and only succeeding in looking nervous. Rose made a few kissing sounds but the Doctor ignored her and just kept walking. Oh she was going to pay for mocking him like this, he thought darkly. He suddenly had an urge to push her up against a wall and hear her screams for mercy, but he clamped down on the thoughts. A time and a place for everything, he decided calmly. If she has noticed the look in his eyes, she would have been very nervous.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" he accused, but the ghost of a smile flashed across his face. She nodded unknowing of the dangers he had planned for her, and ran up the walkway to the front door. She turned to him with an expectant look, hands on hips.

"Well, be a proper gentleman and knock on my mother's door." she smirked, eyes innocent.

He glared at her again, muttering something about bossy Tyler women, then knocked on the door. He remembered to plaster a large manic grin on his face. That always seemed to unnerve Jackie just a little.  
Jackie flung open the door and stared; she twisted her mouth into a bit of a frown. They'd left the party without saying goodbye and she'd been worried, but she wouldn't ask. Not until they were safely in her flat away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. Besides, she was getting used to them just disappearing without warning. Children, both of them in so many ways. She kept the fierce glower on her face, trying not to smirk.

"So now, what was it this time? Alien invaders? Midget vampires goin' after stray cats?"

"Well there was some sucking going on..." Rose jumped , eyes widening, and looked over at the Doctor. Jackie hadn't slapped him. Then she realized he hadn't said it out loud. He smiled slightly at her and winked. Rose stumbled over her words quickly, looking away from the invitation in his eyes. Was the flat getting warmer?

"Um, no - the Doctor took me dancing and - " she stopped as she noticed Mickey walk into the room. He was just finishing off a sandwich, and glanced from her to the Doctor, frowning.

"Dancing? But people were already dancing at your party. You didn't have to leave. Besides," he added sitting very close to Rose on the couch, "you promised me a dance for your birthday - you still owe me one."

Rose turned to smile at Mickey and without thinking, put her hand on his knee as she shifted on the couch. Phantom teeth bit her left nipple and she yelped, jumping up from the couch. Mickey jumped up too, startled.

"What is it? A mouse?" he asked looking around.

"A mouse?" Jackie thundered. "I'll have you know I have one of the cleanest flats in the Estates, thank you very much. A mouse would be more likely to be living in that disaster area you call home, since you never clean it. Your grandmother must be rolling in her grave just thinking about it!"

"No, no mouse! I just -" Rose glared at the Doctor who was calmly glancing through one of Jackie's celebrity magazines, "I just remembered. Mum, this is my gift from the Doctor, isn't it beautiful?" She held the charm up and it was glowing bright silver. Strange, it hadn't done that on the walk over to her mum's.

"It glows when you want me to lick every inch of you and slide into your warm -" 

"Stop!" Rose shouted. Jackie and Mickey looked at her like she was crazy, but the Doctor simply hummed a little song to himself as he flipped through the magazine, never once looking up at them.

"Rose! What has gotten into you?" Jackie asked, feeling Rose's forehead.

"Tell her I've gotten into you," the Doctor's voice purred in her head. She could feel herself blushing from head to toe. He was going to pay for mocking her like this, she promised herself. She tried to remember just where those handcuffs were back at the Tardis.

"Nothing. Really, just have some news. The Doctor took me dancing and then um, well we saw some fireworks."

"That's nice Rose." Jackie said warily. Was Rose ill? She didn't look very good just now.

"And then," the Doctor said sweetly, putting down the magazine and standing up bracing himself for the slap, "we got married."


	10. Chapter 10

“Married.” Mickey's eyes were wide.

“Married.” Jackie repeated the word, sitting down.

“Married,” Rose smiled at them both. The Doctor stood there and waited. He knew what was coming.

“How?” Mickey asked this bluntly and with narrowed eyes. Rose blushed and looked at the Doctor. He sighed and started to explain.

“Well, Gallifrey’s weddings are a bit different. There is a bonding ceremony then the wedding is — um physical. Except, we did the physical mating first and then the bonding, because well, Rose seduced me,” Rose shot him a look of shock, “and um, then after the bonding we had to have the physical again, just to be safe and legal — so we had sex. Yep, sex. Many times actually. Rose, how many times did we mate?”

Jackie stood up and shrieked as Rose opened her mouth then shut it again, dazed.

“You had sex?” Jackie yelled, slapping the Doctor. Rose sat down and held her head in her hands. This was not the way she thought it would go, not that she thought it would be easy, just — she stopped thinking and tried to keep the grin off her face. He was really making a mess of it all — she should help, shouldn’t she? But the Doctor was off and running again, barely rubbing his face.

“Well, yes — that is the wedding ceremony. But it’s all legal, had the bonding ceremony and just to be sure, had sex again — all nice and tidy.” The Doctor grinned at them all, obviously pleased.

"You are enjoying this a bit much," Rose accused him with her thoughts. He merely smiled at her and nodded. Her thought had entered his mind unbidden. She was learning.

Jackie looked like she was going to slap the Doctor again but he was ready for her and gave her a big hug.

“Mum.” He grinned down at her and squeezed her till she couldn’t breathe. Jackie tensed, then started laughing like she was insane. She pulled back and wiped her eyes with her hand. Sitting down next to Rose, she just stared at the two of them.

Mickey had been standing there in shock. Shaking it off, he walked up to the Doctor and punched him in the stomach. Doubling over, the Doctor looked up at Mickey, amazed. Rose yelled at him.

“Mickey what did you do that for?” 

"Do you honestly believe any of this? Rose, he scammed you! 'Oh my people get married by having sex' - what idiot would believe a thing like that? He got you into bed for a little slap and tickle and conned you into thinking you're his wife! Well, you can just forget going off anywhere with him again. Hear that Doctor? The party ends now - she's off limits to you - what are you? Nine thousand years old?"

"Actually more like nine hundred - " the Doctor tried correcting the misconception on his age. Honestly, did he look that old? He glanced at a nearby mirror and smirked. Dashing bugger I am, he thought.

"Mickey sit down and shut it," Jackie said irritated.

"Old geezer taking on a young innocent girl! You should be ashamed of yourself! She trusted you and you do this?"

"Well technically Rose handcuffed me first..." the Doctor tried defending himself. Jackie jumped back up and Rose pulled her back down, glaring.

"Mickey," Rose shouted over his rant. Mickey paused for breath and looked at her, hurt still stinging his eyes.

"Mickey," she said again, softly. "It's real, this is real. There was a ceremony, with ministers, and I'm married. To the Doctor. It's what I want."

"Ministers - where were these ministers?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure - some planet with silver moss and singing, then they disappeared afterwards like smoke."

"AH!" Mickey yelled again, "Fake ministers."

"Actually dead ministers," the Doctor corrected.

"Dead? Oh of course they were dead," Mickey sneered, "What better way to have a fake wedding than to have dead ministers perform the ceremony and conveniently disappear afterwards."

Rose sighed and stared up at the ceiling. And she thought Jackie was going to be the one to blow up, not Mickey. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know it's a shock, but it's happened. And you can either be happy for me, or walk away. Because this isn't about you Mick - it's about me. And my husband." Mickey gave her one last look of reproach, then glared at the Doctor.

"This is real?" Mickey's eyes held a trace of hurt and the beginnings of acceptance.

"Very real," the Doctor said, sincerely.

"And you love her." The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled. She smiled back and Jackie sniffed, grinning a little. Mickey unclenched his fist and sighed, the tension leaving him.

"All right then. You are married. Now what?"

"Now," Jackie stood up and grinned, "we have an Earth wedding."

Rose jumped up and hugged her mother. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and smiled.

"All righty, Jackie you are in charge of that. Rose and I have some - unfinished business to take care of and will be back in a few hours."

Before anyone could say more, the Doctor had pulled Rose out of the flat and into the Tardis.

He pulled her into a hot kiss the minute the door closed and she melted into his body. Then she jumped back and smacked his arm.

"What is that for?"

"For practically seducing me in my own mother's home, that is why!" She was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. He grabbed her roughly pinning her arms around her back and biting her breast lightly through the thin fabric of her blouse. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him.

"You are right, I am bad - evil even. I should be punished." He ran his tongue up her throat to her ear and blew his hot breath softly into it. Shuddering, she gasped his name. He released her arms and she wrapped them around him, pulling him tightly against her and rubbing his hips with her own.

"Punish me Rose," he begged. Smiling she ran down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Well the best way to do that is not to have sex, right?" She ran into the bedroom, closing the door. He heard it lock.

"Rose, open this door." He was enjoying this immensely. Who knew she had such a naughty streak in her?

"No. If you want me, you'll have to find your own way in."

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Too easy. The gentle hum washed over the lock, and soon the door was being flung open. He burst into the room.

No Rose.

"Rose? Sweetie? Where are you hiding?" A swift giggle from the next room got his hearts jumping. Now he had her. Running into the bathroom, he realized there weren't any other exits. She was trapped.

Looking around feverishly he didn't see her. A small laugh from the bedroom got his attention. Now how did she get out there? The Tardis must be helping her.

He ran out into the bedroom and saw her lying on their bed, wearing the toga from their bonding ceremony. And holding the handcuffs. She had her back to him, trying to unlock them and he jumped onto the bed, grabbing them out of her hands. Quickly opening them, he flipped her over and cuffed her to the bed.

"Maybe I should think about punishing you," he mused, running his hands down her body to the lower hem of her toga. Slipping his hands under the dress and up her thighs, he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Time for some honeymoon sex, wouldn't you say?" He looked very evil and she swallowed at the dark gaze of his large brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Jackie Tyler did was book the church she and Pete had gotten married in — seemed fitting, especially since she knew of Rose being there with her father at the end. This way, in a fashion, Pete would be there too. Then she went down to her friend Keesha, the one with the fancy graphics program on her computer and got her going on making invitations for that Sunday. No grass growing under Jackie's feet, no sir. Her baby was getting married. To a 900 year old alien who changed his face like some men changed underwear, but no matter. It was a wedding.

She got her friends down at the bakery to make a cake for a very good price - and a promise from Jackie for free hair styling for the next year. A huge white fluffy thing with pink and blue roses (pink for Rose, blue for the Tardis), and loads of frosting. Then she had an idea for the groom's cake. They were a little surprised by her request, but shrugged. Jackie Tyler was a little batty in her best moments - and they did like a challenge.

Then she remembered the wedding gown. She hoped Rose would go along with the idea as she pulled her old dress out of storage. My baby, she thought tearing up, will she even need me at all now?

 

Rose squirmed helplessly as the Doctor hovered over her near naked body. He was grinning and she wasn't quite sure about the look in his eyes - like an animal. Even though she was handcuffed, he held her wrists so she couldn't move around. She was forced to look up into his eyes, grinning weakly as he came closer.

"You, Rose, have been very, very bad. Touching Mr. Mickey's leg like that, locking me out of my own bedroom, hiding from me...I think you need some - discipline." He shifted his weight so that he could kick off his shoes. He got up and tore the toga from her body, leering down at her bound form. She shivered as he quickly removed his clothing. She could feel him in her mind, teasing her with images of what he planned to do to her.

"Me bad?" She found her voice and tried sounding stern, "You were the one biting me in the middle of my mum's living room, talking filthy in my head."

"I didn't like you touching Mickey," he said calmly as he slid into bed again. "I didn't like the way you leaned into him, touching his leg, not at all." He gently traced the outlines of her breasts with his fingers, gliding them down to her stomach and back up again to tease the nipples. Blowing on each nipple softly, he grinned as they pebbled into little hard beads. He licked one, then the other, ignoring her moans and struggles against the cuffs as his hand drifted down to her curls.

"You are mine now, remember that. Say it," one of his fingers entered her slowly and moved in and out. She floated on a wave of need and whimpered, wanting more, but not wanting him to see he was winning.

"I'm my own woman, Doctor," she grinned quickly, then gasped as two more fingers joined the first and started moving with a more forceful rhythm, curling inside her and scratching the inner walls with insistent nails.

"Really, Rose? If that is the case, I can just stop." He pulled out his fingers and she groaned loudly. He chuckled with a hint of menace and started kissing her throat, licking the pulse in her neck gently as his hips moved onto hers. As he was licking, the phantom tongue was wandering lower and sucked her breasts, teeth seeming to linger on each nipple. She shrieked at the new touch and looked up at him in shock. He looked back, not moving as she felt the ghost tongue coast down her body to between her thighs.

"Say it," he growled, pinching her nipple at the same time the tongue reached her clit.

"I'm yours!" She gasped, thrashing and biting her lip. He released the cuffs and her arms went round him pulling him into her, screaming as he entered, her hot pulsing flesh meeting his cool hard need. They moved fast and hard and both began screaming the other's name. The phantom tongue glided behind to her anus and plunged inside as his need claimed her repeatedly. She heard dirty filthy things in her head in a language she didn't quite understand, but she understood the tone of voice.

She pushed him away long enough to flip him over onto his back and straddled him in triumph. Moving her hips in a swirl of circles and waves, she grinned as his expression flitted between passion and surrender.

"I'm bad, am I?" Now she purred, moving slowly up and down his shaft. "I think you have a few things to be disciplined for yourself, husband." Bouncing lightly up and down she delighted in his groans. Increasing the pace she laughed at his fierce look of concentration.

"Too much for you, old man?" Instantly, he pulled out of her, spun her around and entered her from behind, grabbing her breasts and squeezing roughly. She cried out in shock and lust as he pounded into her body, each thrust sending her closer to madness.

"Doctor, please," she shouted hoarsely. His laugh was low and evil and full of sex.

"Problem keeping up with the old man, love?" He hissed the words into her ear. Her inner muscles clenched, and his cries matched hers as they spun towards a storm without beginning or end. Rose's pendant flooded the room with a brilliant silver light and they followed it into a blinding finish of completion, panting and crying with love and ownership of each other's souls.

Falling into each other's arms they kissed long and gentle and completely. Suddenly the Doctor groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

"What?" Rose noticed his expression and became a bit worried. The Doctor started laughing uncontrollably to the point tears started forming in his eyes.

"Rose - I left your mother in charge of our wedding."

Collapsing into giggles, the two wrapped arms and legs together and took a well deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that given this timeline Jack should not be here if Jackie still is at the Estates, but this was never meant to become a full blown story - just a one shot deal, so I mucked up the timeline a bit and didn't want to go back to fix it. No apologies though - I like Jack and honestly think he should be in every story written because I love John Barrowman way too much.

The Doctor led Rose down a long hallway of the Tardis she had never seen before, stopping at a large gold door with a strange symbol on it. Opening it with a flourish, he motioned for her to step inside and closed the door behind them. They were in a large circular room with a single curved window running around the outside of it from ceiling to floor. The room seemed to be perched on a mountaintop and she could hear soft music all around them.

Outside, on the hills below, were gardens of silver, with birdlike creatures flowing gently on breezes swaying the silver trees. A bright orange sky lit up the room's interior and she took a look around not believing she'd never noticed this part of the Tardis before.

"What is this?" She wasn't sure why she whispered.

"This is Gallifrey. At least, the part of it the Tardis remembers. You know they are grown, right? Well below is the Garden of the Tardis, where my people went to be chosen by their ships."

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed, staring out the window again. He took her hand and guided her to a room off to the side. Closets filled with gowns and shoes and jewels of all shapes and sizes met her eyes and she turned to him in shock.

"What is this?" Rose turned to him and he smiled that shy smile he seemed to have so much lately.

"The rest of your birthday present, and um, your wedding gift as well."

"The clothes?"

"The clothes, the shoes, the room, everything. I want to give you everything, Rose. Just like you've given to me. I've always thought this room was the last bit of my home, but it's not. You are. You are my home."

Rose was speechless and he led her to a large gold and white wardrobe, handing her an old fashioned key. She stared at it, then at him, overwhelmed by his gifts.

"Open this once I leave the room. It has something very special for you, but I can't be here for it this time because you have some wedding decisions to make and I'd like to be surprised. Call for me when you're finished." He bowed and left the room.

Slowly she slid the key into the lock and turned. A musical chime rang out from the door and it swung open revealing an empty wardrobe. Puzzled, she walked inside and noticed a small door in the back of the closet. Shrugging, she opened it and stepped through to a busy marketplace. A group of women noticed her and waved her to them, laughing and calling her name.

"Um, hello," Rose said, grinning. Why she continued to be surprised on the Tardis, she'd never know. One of the older women took her by the hand and spun her around, visually sizing her up a bit.

"Should be easy enough to do," she said breezily to the others who were nodding wildly.

"Excuse me, who are you, where am I, what is going on?" Rose asked calmly enough. The women looked at her, stunned then laughed.

"Oh dear, he didn't tell you about us before he went and sent you in here, did he?" A younger woman gasped in giggles, holding her sides. "We are - sort of well - I guess the easiest way to put it is, we are friends of your Doctor. He saved us, you know."

"Saved you?" Rose repeated slowly. The oldest woman, who had spun her around sighed.

"Don't go confusing her with details out of order, Myrna! Rose - our world was the one closest to where Gallifrey spun through the heavens. We are a world of artists, dressmakers, jewelers, that sort of thing. Gallifreyans came to us for all of their ceremonial needs. Our world still exists, and there is a portal in your Doctor's Tardis that can bring you here. You don't need to know the rest just yet. Now that you are here, I can only guess that he wants you to have some sort of ceremonial garb? Have you been bonded yet, girl?"

"Yes, but we are having an Earth ceremony soon. I'll need a dress for that." Rose smiled happily. Marriage to the Doctor certainly had its perks. She chose a simple floor length dress pattern with ivory and blue roses along the scoop necked collar. Matching tiny roses adorned the sleeves and hem. She chose ivory flowers for her hair and another large ivory flower for her bouquet. Simple and calm, that is what she wanted because she knew Jackie would be bringing all of the chaos to the wedding. She wondered for a moment just what her mother was up to with the wedding plans. She grinned, letting the women do her fitting and fuss over her. She'd find out soon enough, she supposed. With Jackie, anything was possible.

 

"It's not possible." The minister shook his head in apology as Jackie glared at him. Jack stood nearby watching in fascination as Jackie's face turned three different shades of red.

"You promised us that church for Sunday!" Jackie sputtered angrily and the minister bit his tongue before speaking.

"That was before Mrs. Minerva passed on - you have to agree that the woman deserves a proper burial."

"Then get a shovel and park her in the ground today! I swear that woman has always tried to upstage me and my Rose. Can't you do the service Saturday?" The minister coughed slightly and shook his head as Jack tried to hold in a laugh.

"Now you know the funeral services are on Sunday, Rose's wedding was so short notice too. I'm sure she'd love to have a bit more time to plan." The minister smiled hopefully and clasped his hands together in what he hoped was a suitably contrite pose.

"Her planning? I'm planning it, and it has to be this Sunday, they'll be leaving then and they have to be married before they go."

"Jackie, maybe you should calm down," Jack started, but Jackie spun around to face him and he jumped. He'd seen some of the fiercest executioners in the universe, but nothing matched a scorned mother.

"Calm down, sure I'll calm down - when Rose is properly married to that dirty old man!" The minister flinched and made one last appeal to her sense of reason.

"Jackie, the funeral is at noon and will be over at three, maybe we can squeeze in the wedding after that?"

"No," she hissed. "I have a reception planned for two in the afternoon, I can't very well have a reception before a wedding now can I?"

"Why not," Jack asked, "Apparently your daughter had the honeymoon before the ceremony." Jackie's hand flashed across Jack's face but he grinned at her. Tyler women were beautiful when they were angry. He'd have to thank Mickey for that bit of information about Rose and the Doctor consummating before the wedding. He hadn't thought that the Doctor'd had it in him to be a seducer of young girls, but he admired the results.

"Jackie," the minister said, appealing to her sense of fair play, "Mrs. Minerva's daughter is coming in here soon, you know it was just the two of them, she's going to be distraught. Please save the theatrics for another day." Jackie looked as though she might smack the minister, then an odd look came into her eyes and her breathing slowed. She looked almost peaceful.

"She died at home, didn't she?" Jackie was very calm. The minister nodded, a little nervous at her quick change of demeanor.

"Yes, with her dear daughter at her side."

"Come on Jack, we have wedding plans to work out, good day to you," she nodded at the befuddled minister. Jack followed, having the sneaking suspicion this wasn't quite over just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

“No, Jackie.” Jack’s voice was firm and amazingly calm considering he was thinking of possible escape routes. Jackie Tyler looked at him with an innocent smile and put an arm around his shoulder as they sat on the sofa. That seemingly sweet gesture was betrayed by her grip of steel. Jack wasn't sure just how the subject had come up. All he had been doing was joking with Jackie about how calm she was. Then she'd told him why.

“What? I’m not talking about grave robbing, now am I? Just a little delay of the funeral.” Her voice was maddeningly calm and Jack wondered if he was right to argue with her logic. Snapping out of it, he tried to stand up but Jackie pulled him back down to face her smiling blue eyes. He swallowed, not sure about the sanity of hearing her out, but part of him wanted to know how she thought this would actually work.

“I am not helping you move a body,” he said firmly, but she was still smiling. What did that mean? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, but he was a little curious. She did have beautiful eyes. Argh, stop it, Jack, he muttered under his breath. She saw his hesitation and pounced.

“All I am asking is that you help Rose. You do love her, don’t you? Want her to be happy, want her wedding day to go well, right? This is more like a wedding gift to her, poor thing, must be so nervous about a big church wedding on such short notice. You’ll be doing her a favor, won’t you now?” Her words seemed so calm, so sensible. Her hand moved to his thigh. He noticed, but kept staring at her, the small blonde cobra who was trying to hypnotize him with her dance. He was going to be sorry later, but he was intrigued. She didn't need to know that though. Keep her out of trouble, that is all Rose had asked him when he'd agreed to help out with the wedding. Oh, boy, how hard could that be, he'd laughed. Now he knew, and he was in way over his head with this one. He struggled to get through to her and forget the hand creeping up his thigh.

"Of course I love Rose, which is why I'd like to be at her wedding and not locked away in prison for stealing a body," he said through clenched teeth. Her hand moved off his thigh and ruffled his hair. Jackie's grin was sweet and her voice like honey. He was doomed.

"Stealing? Please, overreacting, you are. Listen, they're having the wake at the house tonight, then moving her for the funeral Sunday afternoon. All you and Mickey need to do is borrow a hearse and," she was startled at the sound Jack made at that point. Like a gurgle and a squeak. Not very manly.  
Mickey? You're dragging him into this too?" If everyone Rose knew ended up in jail over this, who would be at the ceremony? Jackie stood up and paced, lost in her own thoughts. Jack watched her, wondering what her next move was going to be and how he ever had agreed to keep an eye on Jackie for Rose.

"This is how it's gonna happen. Saturday morning, you and Mickey are going to drive over to that house in a hearse and pick up Mrs. Minerva. Then you drive her down a few miles to the church in the next town and take a cab back and change into your nice sexy tuxedoes. After the ceremony is over, we call the other church anonymously and they deliver the old bird back for a late service. What could go wrong?"

"Are you serious? Plenty. Mrs. Minerva's daughter could recognize Mickey. And just how are we supposed to drop off a body at a church that isn't expecting it? Just walk up and say we're giving away bodies? And what if Rose finds out? Or the Doctor? What if we get arrested and miss the ceremony? How did you ever think this idea -" he realized he had stopped talking and for a split second wondered why. Then he realized Jackie was kissing him to shut him up. Worse than that, he was kissing her back.

 

The Doctor and Rose walked happily arm in arm Friday night and talked. They hadn't bothered with a rehearsal for the wedding because as the Doctor pointed out, they knew how to walk down an aisle and say 'I do'. Also, Jackie had said the minister didn't think it was necessary for such a small ceremony. She'd seemed nervous but Rose figured it must be mother of the bride nerves. Jackie hadn't even flinched when Rose told her she found her own wedding dress. She'd just smiled and nodded never taking her eyes off of Jack. Rose didn't really want to know, and didn't ask. 

"So, do you think we'll change?" Rose asked, watching the full moon hover in the dark sky. The chill in the air tickled the back of her neck and she shivered. Instantly the Doctor's coat was wrapped around her shoulders and he was holding her closer as they walked.

"Change? How? I plan on staying brilliant, you'll obviously remain beautiful." He turned her into his arms, looking at her expression. She shrugged, not meeting his look and tried to pull away from him. He didn't let go.

"What are you worried about exactly?" He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at her closely. She looked up and he could see the faint trace of tears.

"You, me. Who is going to leave who, really. I can't be with you forever, you know, even though I tell you I will."

"Oh, so that's it, is it?" He pulled her close to him and sighed. He had wondered when this conversation would come up, he just hadn't thought it would be the night before their wedding.

"Yes, you are going to live forever, and I'm not, and it's selfish of me, I know. But - I don't want to lose you."

"Rose," he sighed, "you can't lose me, not really. We're bonded, and that is forever."

"But, I'll die," she reminded him.

"Everything dies, Rose. Even me, truth be told - only thirteen regenerations total. Of course there is probably a way around that, just need to do some research and I'll live," he stopped, noticing her frown.

"Forever," she finished sadly. 

He kissed her gently. "Rose, I can't believe we found our way to each other just to lose each other someday. And that is what it is - someday. Not tomorrow, not next year, not soon. You are my soul, and I can't survive without my soul. Which means that we'll figure it out together. And maybe we'll learn to trust in this a bit more along the way, hmm?"

She looked at him and slowly the sadness passed out of her eyes. Kissing him slowly, she let herself relax into his embrace. "I do trust you, husband," she smiled. 

Grabbing her hand, he ran towards the Tardis. "Good, trust is important - especially when your husband has a few new things he'd like to teach you tonight," he laughed. It was a slightly sinister laugh, filled with promise.

"Lead the way, crazy man," she giggled. Someday would just have to wait a little longer.


	14. Chapter 14

The hearse pulled up next to Jack and the horn startled him out of his indecision. Mickey was behind the wheel, dark glasses on, chauffeur hat jauntily perched on his head. He was smiling as he flung open the passenger door. Jack jumped in and glared at Mickey, who saluted.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jack asked in disbelief as Mickey handed him a delivery shirt. Nice disguise, Jack thought as he flung it on without looking at it.

“What’s not to enjoy? All we have to do is get to the next town and drop off a body at the church. No aliens, no guns, no prisons — sounds like a pretty good time to me,” Mickey laughed as he drove and Jack rolled his eyes.

“No prison yet — I can’t believe we are doing this,” Jack answered, but he was smiling too. He couldn’t believe it but he was getting into this. They made their way through the quiet streets and pulled up to the Minerva flat. Shaking hands with Mickey, they shared a quick nod and grin. Jack jumped out and got the gurney out from the back of the car.

“Showtime,” he said to no one in particular and headed up the walk, pushing the gurney and ignoring the looks from the neighbors. Ringing the bell he practiced what he was going to say. The door was flung open and a large mean looking woman stared at him. Must be the daughter, Jack thought as he gave her one of his most sincere smiles.

“Miss Minerva? I’m so sorry for your loss, may I come in?” The sooner this was over, the better for everyone. She just stared at him, hair in curlers, not sure of what was going on. He noted the long flowing dressing gown covered in garish purple flowers and the cigarette hanging out of her heavily painted red mouth. The picture of feminine beauty.

“And just who would you be?” she asked looking at his name tag. “Why would an ice cream vendor have a gurney?” Ice cream? Jack looked down at his shirt. Apparently, his name was now Max and he worked for the Linden Dairy. Damn that Mickey.

“Oh this? The dry cleaners had a mix up, I’m from the morgue. Yep, here to get your mum to get her all ready for her service. Is that jasmine perfume you’re wearing? Lovely, I wear it myself, I mean I buy it myself for — oh well — um — where is your mum? Busy, busy, you know.”

“Mum is being picked up now by the real coroner's office, I don't know who you are, but I think you should go now, before I have to call the police,” she glared, closing the door. Jack turned and noticed that there was another hearse parked not ten feet away from Mickey. Jack gulped. He was really getting too old for this.

“I’ll call ‘em for ya!” Jack looked over next door as an old woman had phone in hand and was dialing. The coroner's men ran out of the house heading towards Jack with hard expressions, and he backed away from the door. He didn't ask where the body was.

“Well, now — um, lovely day for a funeral, right? Nice seeing you all, gotta go.”

Jumping into the car just before the men reached him, Jack yelled to Mickey, who was trying to keep a straight face.

“Drive!”

"Not without that body!" Mickey shouted determinedly.

"What?" Jack barely had time to react as Mickey pulled out of the parking space and spun around the block. Jack held on for dear life and almost prayed.

"Mickey, they're on to us, we can't get her, mission aborted!! Do you hear me man? Mission aborted!" Jack was yelling as Mickey jumped out of the car, engine still running. He ran up to the back of the house and through an open window. Moments later, he ran out pushing a gurney from the back door.

"Don't just sit there, help me!" Mickey hissed. "They are all in the front, yelling at each other."

Jack sat there frozen for a few moments then flew out of the car, opening the back of the hearse. Together, they got Mrs. Minerva in and sighed with relief.

"There they are boys! Get 'em!" Nan Minerva was running towards the hearse, shrieking at the men to come help her. Her dressing gown opened to reveal a matching camisole that showed off her ample assets to the world. Jack and Mickey watched like it was in slow motion until the men reached the car, pounding on it.

"Drive, Mickey!"

Mickey didn't need to be told twice. Roaring off in a blaze of smoke and swearing, the two men headed out of town.

Later, when asked, Jack would insist that they hadn't actually flung the gurney out of the car, it had just sort of flown out when they hit a pothole near the small church they were racing towards. Who knew it would sail right up the walk and into the building, scaring an elderly nun holding a candle? Who knew it would fly out of her hand and onto a curtain? And Jack did run into the church and put out the small fire with Mickey's hat. Mickey had yelled about that, he'd just bought it that morning. Jack hit him with the hat and it fell to the floor unnoticed as they ran back to the hearse and drove off towards Jackie's flat.

So when the newspapers came around, they got a good photo of the burnt hat. But no heroes, much to the nun's chagrin. She would pray for them, she said as she held the hat up for the photographers. Looking closely, the hat read 'Mickey Smith'


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had a guilty look about him and Jackie wanted to know why. He wasn't talking so she did the first thing that came to mind. She told him he could either tell her or tell Rose and the Doctor. So he told her. And when she stopped laughing, she smacked him in the head and told him that the body better make it back to the service Sunday night or he was on his own when Nan Minerva came looking for him. He promised without having any idea how that was going to happen. Luckily Rose came back at that moment to tell Jackie she wanted some makeup tips for the next day and Jack crept out to find Mickey and figure out their next move. Rose asked what was going on but Jackie quickly changed the subject.

Later that evening, the Doctor told Rose he had to put some finishing touches on her wedding gift and suggested she go out for a last night with the girls. Jackie immediately loved the idea and grabbed Mickey, Jack, Rose's best friend Shireen and a few others known for holding their liquor. The women went bar to bar dancing with the boys, flirting their way to too many free drinks for the bride to be, and generally making fools out of themselves. In short - a perfect evening.

"So why are Jack and I here for a girl's night out?" Mickey wanted to know, nervously. He had been a wreck since coming back from the church fire and was constantly looking over his shoulder. Shireen threw the cherry off her drink at him and drank it down without answering. She quickly snatched another cherry off Rose's drink and bit the stem off, chewing it thoughtfully as she ran her gaze over the available men in the room. Jackie slid closer to Jack and let her hand discreetly brush over the front of his jeans. His eyes widened for a moment and he turned away to grab something stronger to drink than the beer he was nursing. Rose caught his eye and smirked. He'd never live this night down, he thought with a small grin. Jackie glared at Mickey and shook her finger in his face.

"Because you are Rose's friends and this is the last chance you'll see her for awhile, so shut it and have another drink," Jackie slurred. Jack gulped down his vodka and licked his lip. Jackie noticed and smiled at him, sliding her tongue across the rim of her almost empty glass. Jack shrugged and decided to just enjoy the attention. He shot Jackie a startled look as Mrs. Minerva's daughter walked into the bar and ordered herself a tall one. Maybe she wouldn't find out about the disaster at the church.

"I have a brilliant idea," Shireen giggled as she put a cherry stem in her mouth and tried to make a knot. 

Shireen's ideas sober were usually bad; half drunk could be dangerous, Rose thought hazily. Shireen started to choke and Jack quickly offered to give her some help but Jackie got to her first and thumped her back. Hard. The stem flew out of her mouth and disappeared into a drink at the next table. Jack started laughing and Rose turned to Shireen to hear the brilliant idea.

"Do I want to hear it?" Rose knew she shouldn't want to, but hey, they were all pretty drunk and Shireen's ideas so far had gotten her some free drinks just for dancing with a few men at the last bar. She would hear this idea, she decided. She turned her attention to her tipsy friend and waited, arms folded across her chest.

"Of course you do, it's brilliant - do you see who the band is tonight?" Rose glanced over and saw Jimmy Stone setting up with his boys. Groaning, she turned to Shireen and glared.

"I'm not dancing with Jimmy Stone for drinks, Shireen," Rose snapped. 

Shireen rolled her eyes and giggled, shaking her head. "No, no, no. Not dance, sing." 

At Rose's startled look, Jackie laughed. Rose took another long gulp of her drink, wondering how she got into these conversations. Jack caught Mickey's eye and tried to figure out why he looked sick. Following his gaze, he choked on his drink and tried to not look towards the end of the bar Nan Minerva was ruling over with a loud voice and hearty swearing about the grave robbers who had stolen her mother's body. Rose started to listen but Jackie's voice was louder. Barely.

"Yeah, Rose - you always did have a lovely voice, go on up there and show us what you can do with Jimmy that doesn't make me want to honk up my dinner." Jackie took Rose's hand and dragged her towards the stage. Jimmy looked surprised to see Rose, but he didn't say anything. That was probably because Jimmy's girlfriend was glaring at the look of lust he had just shot Rose. Jackie smacked him upside the head and burped.

"Look here, Jimmy, I wanna hear my girl sing tonight. Tomorrow is her wedding you know and she needs to work off some nervous tension."

"Mum, I'm not nervous," Rose argued.

"Well, I am," Jackie responded a little too sharply. At Rose's puzzled look, Jackie shrugged lightly. "Just want to have a happy memory of you singing is all. Can't a mother ask for one little thing when her baby is goin' off to marry an ali-"

"Mum!" Rose yelped. Jackie paused, biting her lip, then looked up at Jimmy, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing to me," Jimmy answered, trying not to meet his girlfriend's curious look. He fiddled with some strings on his guitar, pretending to ignore Rose standing so close to him now.

"Good, it's decided then," Jackie grinned. 

Rose took a last swig of her drink and jumped on stage, bumping into Jimmy. He caught her easily and she thought his hand almost brushed against her breast, but decided it was just her imagination.

Rose and Jimmy agreed on a song and the music began. She didn't notice the Doctor wander in and give her a slight look of surprise at seeing her with Jimmy. He stood in the back and watched with an amused expression settling in with a pint. The beginnings of Richard Marx's song, Surrender to Me started, "So maybe we've been together much too long, the future may not be in black and white...so baby surrender to me, there'll be no holding back now.... " 

At the climax of the song, Jimmy got a little carried away and went to grab Rose around the waist. The Doctor gave a look of barely contained anger as he mentally grabbed Rose and pulled the other way. Confused at the phantom pull, she thought Jimmy was trying to attack her and pushed him away knocking him off the stage and making him break his guitar into a few sad pieces. He fell onto Mickey who jumped up and knocked his head on a low hanging lamp at their table. At his yelp of pain, a woman caught Mickey's eye and ran over to him.

"Mickey," she cried out, laughing.

A tall, thin brunette with sharp blue eyes flashed a newspaper in his face and waved it around for everyone to see. "Look what I found in the paper, it's too funny! Someone named Mickey Smith lost a hat and a body next town over after starting a fire in the local church. Craziness, do you have an evil twin somewhere?"

At that Nan Minerva took one long look down the bar and glared. She stood up and ran toward Mickey, who cried out in panic and knocked over a chair, tripping a waitress carrying a tray full of drinks. The drinks flew out to the crowd, knocking people in the head. Jack noticed the Doctor was there and suddenly remembered he had urgent business in the opposite direction. 

Trying to sneak out, one of Nan's friends recognized him and picked up a chair, heading for the Time Agent with a look of fury of his face. Jack quickly dodged the man and yelled to Mickey to make a run for it. The Doctor turned his attention off Rose and Jimmy long enough to notice Jack trying to leave. He started walking over to Jack with a strange look on his face, part confusion, part exasperation.

"Jack, do you want to tell me why this lady wants your head on her wall?"

"Um, no reason, Doctor, gotta go," Jack smirked nervously and bumped into the stage, knocking Rose off balance and onto the dance floor.

Rose jumped away from the stage to get away from whatever misadventure was starting with Jack, when Jimmy's girlfriend Emma slapped her. The Doctor forgot about Jack and headed towards the altercation with Rose and Emma. However, Rose seemed to be holding her own.

"Oi, what is that for?" Rose cried, shoving Emma off of her. Emma went to slap her again but Jackie jumped in and blocked it, pushing her away.

"You were flirting with my Jimmy, you little slut," Emma shrieked. Rose laughed and turned to walk away, but Emma yanked her back by the hair. Wincing in pain, Rose balled up her fist and pounded it into Emma's angry face. This didn't go very well with Emma's cousin Tricia who didn't quite like Rose anyway for dating Mickey and dumping him for some new guy no one had ever seen before her birthday party. Tricia jumped up and threw her drink in Rose's face. Jackie hit Tricia with her purse, narrowly missing Nan Minerva barrelling through to get to Mickey.

"Where's my mum, you ghoul?" she shouted fist in the air, garish blue dress swirling around her ample form. Mickey froze like a deer in headlights and Jack grabbed him, pulling him towards the exit. Rose and the Doctor stared at the confrontation, putting the pieces together and not liking how it was adding up.

"She's in church, you crazy bat, at least we didn't let her burn," he yelled back at her as Jack continued pulling him away. Jackie got between the men and Nan holding her purse like a weapon.

"Let the boys alone, Nan! You're mum's safe enough isn't she? In a nice warm church where she can just rest up for her big day Sunday," Jackie slurred breezily. Nan froze and turned towards Jackie.

"YOU! You did this! You told these - heathens to steal my sainted mother and do lord knows what kinky trash to her!" Jackie just laughed and Nan lunged at her, screaming.

"Mum! Watch out!" Rose yelled as Emma gathered up enough bitterness to kick Rose in the shin. Hopping, Rose crashed into Jimmy, who was getting untangled from his broken guitar. Jimmy, being Jimmy, thought Rose was making a move on him and grabbed her again. The Doctor flew towards them and not bothering with mental pulls this time, landed a very real punch on Jimmy's unsuspecting nose.

Through all of this, the bartender had made a quiet call to the police who were now ordering everyone to stop fighting and raise their hands where they could be seen. Most people stopped fighting right away. It took three officers to pull Jackie off Nan's throat and even then, she was still shouting insults on the daughter of the recently deceased Mrs. Minerva.

"Well, it's after midnight," the Doctor remarked to Rose, who was rubbing her shin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, happy wedding day," he grinned, kissing her soundly. In spite of the situation, most of the people at the bar grinned right along with them. Right before they were all escorted out by the cops.


	16. Chapter 16

“All right, let’s get this over with as quickly as possible so we can all go home and watch the match, eh?” The old judge frowned at the lot of reprobates in front of him and sighed. Just three months short of retirement, and he has to contend with a bleedin’ bar fight complete with accusations of body snatching, arson, and destruction of property.

“If I may say, sir, those robes really don’t do your figure justice,” a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes smiled up at Judge Randall and if the old man wasn’t seeing things, winked at him.

“And you would be,” the judge prompted. The justice clerk shuffled some papers and whispered into his superior’s ear. The judge gave a look of surprise and looked down at the younger man smiling up at him. “Harkness? I served with a Jack Harkness in the war, didn’t look a thing like you, though, so you can’t be related. Which is a good thing because he was a good man, you scoundrel!”

“If I may interject, sir,” another man offered as he approached the bench. “It’s my wedding day, and I’d like to get married, so if we could just pay a fine or something and be on our way, hmm?”

“You know I could send you to prison for a few years just for suggesting that?”

“Oh, I don’t know — I’m sure you have better things to do than watch us all grow old here when you could be, what was it? Watching the match?” The Doctor smiled hopefully.

A large woman wearing a flowing green and orange striped dress shouted from her seat.

“These heathens stole me mum’s body and burned it alive!”

“Well, technically that would be an impossibility if your mum was dead to start with,” the Doctor explained. Mickey started laughing and Jackie shoved his ribs to shut him up.

Just then a policeman entered and whispered to the clerk, who whispered to the judge.

“No!” the old man whispered. At the nod, he turned to Nan Minerva and motioned for her to approach the bench. Smiling smugly to the others, she walked up to the judge and waited to be let free. It wasn’t like they could catch what she had done, and these idiots had stolen her mother’s body.

"You are Nan Minerva?" The question came out forceful and blunt. 

Nan nodded, dabbing her eyes with a bright orange handkerchief. She looked up at the judge with a peaceful look of forgiveness. "Yes, sir, and all I want is to have me mum's body back from that awful church and bury her today."

"Would that be before or after you removed the money hidden in her coffin?" The others jumped up in surprise.

"Beggin' your pardon?" Nan stammered.

"We brought your mother back from that church hours ago and found ten thousand pounds hidden in the lining of her coffin. Just the amount that your employer called in as stolen not a fortnight ago. How do you explain this?"

Nan ran for the exit and was of course caught, screaming and fighting. Judge Randall sighed and banged his gavel.

"Given the circumstances, you are all free to go. Miss Minerva is going to be keeping us busy for quite a while and I would like to at least catch some of the match tonight."

Much later....

As the music played, the Doctor watched his Rose come down the aisle to him. Married anyway, they were, but this was different from that. Somehow, it felt right being married in both cultures. He wasn't sure if bar fights were part of most Earth ceremonies, but it had been fun once it got all sorted out. His musings were cut short as the minister looked down at him and asked if he would take Rose for his wedded wife forever. As he was about to answer, a phantom tongue glided down his pants and teeth grazed softly. He glanced wide eyed at Rose, who wouldn't meet his eyes but was grinning wildly. Oh, this was lovely. The tongue swirled around his need until he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Yes," he screamed, and Rose smiled.


End file.
